IT'S IN!
by GSandM
Summary: In which all of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku accidently overhears an intresting conversation between Sanada and Yukimura over the announcements. Total Crack.


_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, _私立立海大附属中学校! _Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them. _

_

* * *

_

Hi, I'm here with** yet another** of **Rikkaidai**. This is a **humor** fic, so please bear with me. This is a **one-shot**. This is a **Rikkaidai** fic, so if for some crazy reason you don't like **Rikkaidai**, then don't bother reading this fic. **Reviewers **will be praised while I will use your** flames** to burn my marshmallows. Usual **disclaimer** applies, I do not own **Tennis no Ohjisama** and if I did, I'd keep **Sanada** for myself.

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Humor

**Starring:** The **Rikkaidai** Regulars

**Sub-starring:** Screaming fan girls

**Summary:** In which all of **Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku **accidently overhears an intresting conversation between **Sanada** and **Yukimura **over the announcements.

**Warning (s):** Randomness, possible, **out of characterless** due to **insane humor**, **mentionings** of** SanaYuki**

To be honestly truthful, I only made this story to ask you people out there who have** read this to read my other story **called, **A Rikkaidai Vacation From Hell.** Please check it out, I have **chapter three ready** but I'm **only putting it up if I get 10 reviews**!**

* * *

**

**Begin.**

It was like any other day for, well, all of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. The birds were singing, the grass was fresh and green and everything was at absolute peace. Ok, who am I kidding? The birds were angry and showing their anger by laying HUGE bird dropping all over the school field, the grass was a horrible mess of muck green and Niou had just planned yet ANOTHER prank to pull on the poor fools of the Tennis team.

All in all, it was like any other day.

In fact, it was actually lunchtime. Ah, lunch time. While the regulars sat at their, well, REGLAR table! All was well, expect for the fact that both the buchou and fukubuchou were missing. Not that they actually minded or anything. It was just suspicious; and odd. Niou was the first to make a wild suggestion in where the two where,

"Probably illegally eloping somewhere." He said.

"I don't think buchou or Sanada are like that." Yagyuu had told his doubles partner, who was just ranting on about all the possibilities. According to Niou they could have been; in the janitor's closet, doing God knows, on the roof having a 'romantic lunch'; well let's just say the ideas were endless.

"What's eloping?"

And it was doing no good mentioning all of this in front of their oblivious kouhai, who seemed very interested in the conversation even though he hadn't a snowball's chance in hell of understanding what they were saying.

"Sanada-fukubuchou would never be caught dead doing that! Neither would buchou!" Bunta exclaimed, while chewing on some mint-flavored gum. YUM.

"Caught doin' what?"

"You'll understand when you're older, Akaya." Yanagi nodded at himself, because he was secretly thinking he sounded very mature.

"I want to know now …"

Jackal shook his head, "No you don't."

**学**

Meanwhile, where were Sanada and Yukimura you ask? You really want to know… was it the closet? Or the roof? Or the great outdoors, you ask?

Well, truth be told they were in the Principals office. They WERE waiting for the nurse to come out because Yukimura had carelessly POPPED his shoulder during Physical Education and now the NURSE was on some sort of LUNCH BREAK and both Sanada and Yukimura had to wait until she returned.

"You know, you can leave Genichirou," The buchou chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's alright."

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

So they waited, and waited. Two ENTIRE minutes later, Sanada spoke, "You know, I can pop it back in." It was at that moment that the poor unknowing fukubuchou's shoulder accidentally hit the 'on' switch to the P.A. system.

**学**

"Really?" Yukimura's voice could be heard throughout the entire school. Most people chose to ignore it, finding it unnecessary to listen.

That was until Sanada Genichirou spoke up.

"Yes, now hold still."

Everyone froze.

Everything was silent.

Minus, Kirihara who spat milk from his nose.

"But it hurts, Genichirou."

Yanagi's nose started to bleed uncontrollably.

"Stop struggling so much, Yukimura, it'll just hurt more."

Bunta swallowed his gum from the shock.

"Demo…"

Niou accidentally spilt his soda all over Yagyuu, who was too flabbergasted to even notice. Honestly, Niou's rated R fantasies were coming true.

"Hold still and take off your clothes."

Kirihara, who was REALLY feeling left out about now, just opened his milk-spilt mouth (he did that just for the moment) and gasped, extra loud so he could create the illusion that he knew exactly what was going on.

"I-I can't really move, it's awkward."

The truth was that he was utterly confused and lost.

"Do you want me to take them off?"

Yanagi coughed, _this is just a dream. Seiichi and Genichirou are NOT doing such vile things in school._

"Can you?"

The rest of the school just stared wide-eyed into the loud speaker, which was broadcasting their conversation loud and clear. They have never been so shocked in their lives.

If anyone where to come to Rikkaidai today, they would defiantly have a bad impression on the school and what kind of 'hooligans' they were raising. There was such a disturbing conversation going on while the rest of the school sat, too much shock was NOT a good thing. Future reference.

"Genichirou..."

"Just relax, I'll put it in for you."

"What ... if it's too big?"

The school was flooded with nosebleeds.

"There's no way it can be."

"Is this your first time doing this?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh."

Faces paled.

"It's in."

Girls shrieked.

**学**

Just at that moment, due to Sanada's obliviousness, his elbow this time, hit the 'off ' button. Yukimura sighed. Having your shoulder popped in was not as bad as it sounded. He just ASSUMED it was going to be painful.

"Arigatou, Genichirou."

"Hn. How's your shoulder?"

"Much better."

Suddenly the two heard an enormous amount of sounds coming from what seemed to be like … THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!

Wondering what all the fuss was, Yukimura asked.

"IT'S IN!" Someone random shouted.

"THEY DID IT!"

"Can you believe it?"

"Who would've thought?"

"…Data…"

"What's IN!?"

"Ne, Genichirou do you hear that?"

"Sounds like trouble."

"…"

**学**

During classes random girls started to approach both Sanada and Yukimura. However this was not unusual so they let it slide. What was unusual was that they were all congratulating them in something neither remembered.

"Arigatou, but what are you congratulating me for?" Yukimura asked.

The girls just giggled and ran away.

"CONGRATULATION, SANADA-SAMA!"

"Hn." He just ignored them.

"YUKIMURA-SAMA IS SOOO LUCKY!" A random girl shouted.

"SO IS SANADA-SEMPAI!!"

Sanada was just deeply disturbed.

Later that afternoon at practice the regulars, asides Yukimura and Sanada, showed up very late. Yukimura was starting to worry while Sanada fumed. The regulars DID show up, after all, fifteen minutes too late and it was noticeable that they were all avoiding gazes with both the captain and vice. Yukimura noticed first and questioned everyone what had happened.

"Oh, sure buchou. Act all innocent now. We heard..." Niou said, behalf the team

"Heard _what_." Sanada growled.

"Niou's fantasies were true after all." Bunta put it.

"Who would've thought?" Jackal shook his head him shame.

"Yanagi-sempai fainted because of too much blood lost." Kirihara looked frightened. After all he wanted someone to explain to him what was going on.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked, again, holding on to his patience.

"If you're gonna' do it, not in school PLEASE." Niou muttered because he was the only one brave enough.

"Do what?" Yukimura and Kirihara chorused as Sanada's face drained of all its natural color.

"IT." Yagyuu lifted his glasses.

Yukimura held on to his consciousness as well.

But not for long.

**Owari.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


End file.
